Along with popularization and application of computers, writing and drawing on the record tablet so as to form electronic handwritings has become the main stream of modern work. During writing and drawing processes, errors or regrets are inevitably generated or left, which relates to a problem of erasing the electronic handwritings. An existing method for erasing electronic handwritings on a record tablet is as follows: coordinates of each handwriting point on an electronic handwritings are stored, and then as long as an eraser is contacted with one handwriting point during a process of executing an erasing operation, the color density of the handwriting point is set as the ground color density of the record tablet, so that the erasing purpose is realized. This technology has such disadvantages that since erasing is an irreversible process, the color density of any handwriting point irreversibly becomes the ground color density after erasing is performed. However, this does not conform to a situation that the color density of the handwriting point becomes shallow due to erasing in reality, and the color density cannot be recovered after an erasing misoperation is performed, so that the prior art is relatively poor in humanization degree, and the prior art is inconvenient to use.